


Point of View

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthropomorphing around trying to tell a story about Jim and Blair using their spirit animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of View

## Point of View

#### by Tazy

  
  
Timed out of a zine. Was under the pseud Liberty Blue.   
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Point of View   
pseudonym Liberty Blue 

The jaguar looked down. And then up. Across. Left. Right. 

Down. 

Down there, at the foot of his tree, was a den. In the den lived a wolf. The jaguar had, many years ago, invited the wolf to move into the empty den. Still surprised him to think that he had done that. But it was much easier to have the wolf there, in sight. Too much trouble to go searching the forest for him when he was wanted. Or so he had always told the creature. 

Jaguar looked down. Stared. His lips pulled back and he growled, but it was a weak growl. The sort of growl that confessed he did not exactly have a reason for growling. He just needed to growl. He hoped the wolf would come out and ask what he was growling at, but he was sure it would not happen. After all, the wolf had been holed up in there for days. 

Licking wounds. Even though there was not a mark on him. Stupid wolf. Silly wolf. Poor damn wolf. 

Wolf? 

The jaguar peered down, his keen sight pinpointing the movement he had seen from the corner of his eye. 

But no. It was that little fox. The vixen who sometimes flirted with the wolf, flashing her beautiful tail and then vanishing into the forest. That fox. The jaguar let his lip curl back again, and he growled a little louder. She looked up, and grinned at him, but she did not try to flirt with him. Good thing. He wasn't attracted to her. In fact, she looked more like lunch. But she would hardly make a mouthful. If he launched himself from his high perch he could break her back before she could move more than a few steps. He knew it. She knew it too, but counted on it being too much trouble. Which it was. At the moment. Things change. 

Keeping one eye canted towards him, she began to tug at the deer carcass which had been placed at one side of the den entrance. It had been there a day and was no longer fresh. Her tugs and jerks sent the fragrance from the intestines swirling up to his nose, which he wrinkled. If she wanted the carrion she could have it. He had made the kill for the wolf. If the wolf didn't want it, well. So what. Who cared if the little bitch took it. He would just go out and get another one. Better. Smaller and more tender. Something to tempt the wolf into coming out. Eating. 

Tempt him into looking up into the vast branches of the tree. Tempt him into.... 

Into what? Talking? There were too many things they would not want to talk about. 

Patrol? The wolf had been in there for days. He would need to eat and gain some strength before he could even go down and piss on the trail marker. 

The jaguar sighed. It was so hard to understand the wolf. All broken and in pain because of some wolf thing, a huge wolf pain which had been brought to him by other wolves. Plus a few hyenas, of course. And a careless, stupid jaguar who had not heard enough, seen enough, smelled enough of the danger to avoid it. Kill...his claws stretched, gleaming in the quiet light of the forest as his thoughts centered on what he really wanted to do to those fools who had dared to hurt his wolf. Forest's wolf! 

But what could he do? Kill his wolf's own mother? The others responsible had scattered and run. He could not kill them now. And should he claw out his own heart? Although if it would do any good, he'd consider it. It certainly hurt enough there. 

He sighed and let his big head fall onto his paws. He was stretched out on a large limb, his usual resting spot. You could see a lot from up here. But he couldn't see the wolf, holed up in that dark pit of despair. He had to come out. The wolf had to come out. He had to. 

Jaguar needed Wolf. 

He growled at the truth, but the truth was not frightened. It sat in his heart and ignored him. 

Wolf only had to come out. It wasn't the end of the world. True, the wolf pack would never accept Wolf back. He would never be welcome there, never run at the head of that pack again. But the wolf pack wasn't the world. After all, the cats had all agreed that wolf could join them. Offered him equal status to Jaguar. Offered him a place in the Great Tree. So why was the wolf still in mourning? Why was he wrapped in misery down there in his den? Alone. 

The fox had finally managed to haul the deer off into the brush and was feeding noisily. The scent of old blood was on the air. Jaguar's stomach growled, but he ignored it. Food was not what was on his mind. Jaguar lifted his head and stretched. Huh. He rose to his feet, balanced, and launched himself out and down. He landed hard but with his own grace, looked around, and then padded to the entrance to the wolf den. He sniffed. Wolf was in there. Sour smell of quiet misery. Thick and musty. Alive. At least alive. 

Wolf? He made his inquiry sound. There was no answer. Well. Enough of this. 

The jaguar began to dig at the entrance. He wasn't as good at digging as the wolf. But he could do it when he wanted to. He wanted to now. Scooped the nasty damp loam away with wide sweeps of his paw. He shook the dirt from his paw and started in again at once. 

Wolf! 

No answer. Jaguar dug some more. The sides of the den began to slide into the hole. He kept on, making the hole bigger, scattering the dirt far to each side, so that it would be hard to put it all back. Destroying the safe haven, the home, of his friend. He was sad as he worked. The sadness made him a little angry because he never knew really what to do with sadness. 

Wolf! 

No answer. He renewed his efforts, pawing hard, shoving the dirt away and using all his power to do it. 

Wolf! Now! Out! 

Wolf didn't even lift his head, but his huge dark eyes opened. He gazed at the jaguar, his eyes opaque, blank. Jaguar shivered, and shouldered his way into the den. At least it smelled better now. Useless as a den, though, with half the side torn away. Not a safe place anymore. Wolf didn't even seem to care. 

Jaguar nosed around, turned and scraped at the earth floor. Finally, he plopped down onto the dirt, his long body between the forest and the wolf and pressed up tight against the slighter body of his friend. Minutes passed. Jaguar could feel the thump of the wolf heart against his side. Smell the rank wolf smell with every breath he took. It was a little boring here. He lifted his head and listened. Not much going on. The fox had gnawed off a haunch of the deer and was dragging it off to her den. Other small animals were drawing near to what was left of the carcass. 

As he listened, he began to lick his paw, although his attention stayed on the world around him. Finished the paw. Twisted a bit to get his leg, which still hurt from his recent injury. Absently, he started on the wolf when he had finished his own bath. The wolf needed it, certainly. He didn't protest as his shoulder was licked, his legs and paws. Wolf did finally move a little when the long red tongue started in on his ears, and he wiggled when it trailed down his cheek to the edge of his mouth. He made a whine of protest. Jaguar felt he could ignore it. After all, he _wanted_ the wolf to show a little life. Annoying him might not be the best way to get results, but it was better than what he had managed to get out of him up til now. Which had been nothing. 

Wolf growled, a rough voiced sound that warned. The Jaguar ignored that, too. He became more aggressive, pawing at the wolf, turning him so that he could get at the chest and the far leg. And damn if the wolf didn't bite him! A sharp nip, not a real bite, but the teeth drew a few drops of blood. And it wasn't to be endured. All the impatient unhappiness of weeks came boiling up and jaguar nipped back, and shoved, and was shoved in return and in seconds they were battling wildly, the screams and howls filling the air. 

Silence. 

Jaguar had won, of course. His big body pinned down the smaller wolf, who was glaring at him, looking up from where the heavy limb pressed against the brown ruff of the neck. Very deliberately, jaguar went back to licking the wolf, cleaning him. He moved carefully, not letting the wolf up. Jaguar was crouched over the wolf, holding him down and licking that spot on the top of the head between the ears, when he noticed that the wolf had gone very still. 

And he noticed the sharp scent of...huh. Fear and excitement, both, with just a little.... 

Arousal? 

Yes, that. The position did mimic sexuality. Silly wolf. He cuffed him and went back to licking. Wolf whined. Whined again. Moved restlessly, shoving back a little, wordlessly asking the jaguar to get off his body. Which jaguar did, eventually. The moment he was free, the little wolf leaped, hitting the jaguar hard and tumbling him to the ground. He straddled the big body, and as the jaguar's head lifted, Wolf opened his mouth and closed hard on the nape of the neck. 

Jaguar yowled and went straight up in the air. It wasn't the pain of it, however, it was the sheer sexuality of that particular bite. Jaguars found that sort of thing really really sexy. Jaguars _loved_ that. 

Wolf wouldn't do it again. Wolf was laughing at him, and wouldn't bite him again. Jaguar sulked. But he was happy that the wolf was lively once more, and when wolf's stomach growled they got up and left the den, shaking their fur and lifting noses to sniff the air. When they headed off, the wolf led the way, his mind plainly on food. 

Jaguar was wondering where they would sleep tonight. He was pretty sure that he couldn't get the wolf up into his tree, even though the little beast was fairly agile. He had a fear of heights and could rarely be coaxed even a few feet above the ground. His den was unfortunately...well, destroyed. So they would have to find a place to sleep. Some place to share. And then maybe the wolf could be convinced to...a wolf and a jaguar? They'd be the laughingstock of the forest. And then there were differences that would probably keep them from any sort of physical union. But that wasn't as important as knowing that the wolf was his mate in all other ways. His wolf was moving faster now, pulling ahead. 

Jaguar ran to catch up. 

* * *

End 

Point of View by Tazy: alihotsy@gimmefic.net  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
